


Sticking Together

by KnightWriter_0



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Broken Memories, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Failed Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), I'm sorry she does but yeah, Multi, OT3, Oral Sex, Protectiveness, Tension, Vaginal Sex, alice is human, everyone but our main 3 are dead, is kara truly rA9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightWriter_0/pseuds/KnightWriter_0
Summary: Kara opened her mouth hesitantly, stuttering. "Shouldn't you be fighting for our people?"Markus didn't say anything as he stared beyond the water to the forest on the other side."They're all dead, except for us. We're the only ones left...at least from what I know of."******A sort of continuation of my other work 'Your Pinned', but just tiny mentions of it here and there.
Relationships: Connor/Kara (Detroit: Become Human), Connor/Kara/Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Kara/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Kudos: 20





	Sticking Together

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this sucks. I did my best I just wanted another fix even if it is my own about these three working and being together. Seriously I need more fics of these three interacting they deserve better. Damn you DC. Anyways I hope all enjoy my weird rambling writing.

Everything was going so well until they got separated.

Luther parting ways with her and Alice to save them, Kara felt dread and pain filling her hearing the gunshots, hearing Luther's heavy body fall dead to the ground, Alice's cries muffled underneath her hand, the humans jeering how they oh so cheerful got another one. 

Kara couldn't focus on that instead she used that pain to push her and Alice forward to Rose, to cross the border, to finally be safe and free. They had no other choice especially as Alice's body was weak from illness they needed somewhere safe, somewhere warm. 

In the end if it wasn't the hyperthermia and or frostbite that killed Alice first, it was wounds in her stomach and back near her heart that got her in the end. Kara sobbed, her little girl's red blood seeping into her clothes and in between the cracks of her skin and chassis underneath staining her red. 

Kara held her helpless in the cold, her hands shook as she laid Alice down gently with every inch of reverence in her body. Her mind forever holding onto Alice's last words to her. 

She didn't know for how long she played those words in her mind with tears in her eyes till she noticed something move close by. Her protective care protocols firing up, others showing her everything in the darkness in front of her what creatures lurked in the bushes. Her HUD caught something strange as she found a thing moving. Something more...human.

Kara felt like a deer in the headlights, her body going still keeping her eyes on the threat. They moved slowly towards her, her vision going back to normal as she kept watch. At least there was nothing she could do anyways other than fight tooth and nail till whatever human came towards her ended her. 

A voice shot through the silent air full of snow. A voice Kara remembered, one she didn't think she would ever hear again once she left Jericho. 

"Its okay. You're safe Kara. I promise not to hurt you." Markus spoke gently as ever. His words reminding her of Luther, but she shook those thoughts away focusing instead on the fellow android in front of her. The leader of their people no less. 

Markus slowly approached her analyzing the body at her knees. An ugly grimace crossed his face. His hand hovering over Alice's head, his blue, green eyes staring into Kara's steel blue eyes, asking for permission. Kara nodded solemnly. He touched the child's hair gently closing his eyes, no child should have ever faced a death like Alice did, human or android. 

"I'm sorry." Markus lamented. 

Kara simply sighed heavily, new tears in her eyes. Markus spoke to her softly asking her if she wanted to bury Alice, she accepted. They slowly gathered enough rocks to cover Alice's body. Kara also managed to find some winter flowers in the snow. 

She lined the flowers around Alice's makeshift grave like a halo. Her little angle, Kara though it seemed fitting. 

Markus felt like another silent protector over her shoulder as he let her have her last moment with Alice. They walked away from the edge of the forest, near the river now. Kara looked at Markus wondering why? Wasn't he supposed to be with their people?

It felt surreal having him next to her almost like a ghost or something of her imagination trying to help her cope with her loss. 

Kara opened her mouth hesitantly, stuttering. "Shouldn't you be fighting for our people?"

Markus didn't say anything as he stared beyond the water to the forest on the other side. 

"They're all dead, except for us. We're the only ones left...at least from what I know of." 

Kara was at a loss of words, yet a part of her expected no less especially after Jericho sunk. There was already so little of them left.  
Her next questio, "How did you know where to find me?"

That question took a while for Markus to answer. He seemed to be heavy in thought till he finally replied. 

"I didn't. It...was just a feeling. Something more. Like an answer to my questions." 

Kara wasn't sure how to continue. Markus seemed to be awfully cryptic at the moment. She decided to take it in stride, standing with her in the silence. 

"Do you trust me?" Markus suddenly asked. 

Kara's brow furrowed. She wasn't sure herself if she did trust him. Didn't matter if he was rA9 or not, Kara followed her own path, but that path was gone now. 

"No." She answered honestly.

The only person she probably did trust (that was alive at least) was Rose, even if she was a human, even if the relationship was at best flimsy. Kara was still eternally grateful for her help. Markus simply nodded understanding. His eyes shifting for a moment as if looking through the trees. Kara looked at the other side, seeing something… no...someone move on the other side. 

She couldn't analyze who they were, but they were definitely android from sheer fact there was no air preparation coming from the person's mouth into the cold, sharp air. 

A boat in their hands big enough for them to cross. Kara watched on fascinated, the closer the fellow android got the more she recognized their features.

Kara shifted from foot to foot, unsure of what to say or ask. The android was the one that rushed after her and Alice onto the busy highway nearly killing them all in the process. Markus simply looked at her reassuringly.

The former hunter got out of the boat once he crossed. His eyes looked at Kara curiosly, while with Markus the look was instantly warm and welcoming. Kara bowed her head afraid to keep eye contact. 

"I won't hurt you." He replied. "I'm sorry I chased after you and your daughter. I'm deviant….clearly. Markus is more persuasive than he seems." 

Kara glanced up at the hunter perplexed, the look in his eyes was soft. His brow knitted together and face looking at her with puppy eyes that looked like Alice's when she wanted a story . 

"My name is Connor. Its...a pleasure to meet you Kara." The RK800 bowed to her slightly. 

She could feel his eyes and system analyze her. She let him, not like she was anything out of the ordinary. His deep brown eyes drifted to Markus looking at him still with a softness that surprised Kara to the core. Markus just as much looked back at Connor with the same look too. Kara felt like a strange third wheel to the duo in question. 

Kara gasped seeing their hands join together, their skin peel back, revealing the white as snow chassis underneath. A soft glow of baby blue illuminating the three of them in the clearing. 

Kara could see the love between them, the deep look in each others eyes as they held one another's hands. A slight shiver ran through both of them as they pulled apart and their synthetic skin going back to the way it was. 

"We need somewhere safe to stay. We might not feel cold, but our thirium can only flow for so long before it starts to freeze within us. We better get moving." Connor ordered. 

Markus simply guided the way as Kara nodded and followed between them. Connor holding the rear, his eyes ever so diligently watching their backs and everything around them. 

Kara finally noticed her clothes were still sticky with Alice's blood. She needed them off. Tears in her eyes again as she couldn't stop thinking about losing Alice. Markus and Connor stopped for a moment letting her take her time. The sun rising, peaking over the horizon. It almost felt cruel to Kara that in the wake of so much death, the world seemed to say otherwise. She didn't care that two other people were in front of her or that they were in the middle of nowhere. She pulled her clothes off, cleaning off whatever blood was on her with the snow. 

Both androids didn't mind or care that she was naked. Connor only looked through his pack for clothes. She hardly realized he had the thing with him. The straps of it blended well with his dark jacket. Meanwhile Markus looked heavy in thought looking beyond to their destination it seemed in the direction they were headed. 

Connor passed her some clothes, she thanked him awkwardly. Kara did her best putting them on trying her best not to get them wet from the snow, she found a new pair of shoes too in Connor's hands. 

Kara nodded again again the moment between them awkward despite Connor's generosity. 

"We don't have much left." Markus called. 

Kara wanted answers, but she knew she would only get them once they got settled into a safe place even if for a little while. Kara still had the address to Rose's brother's place, but she didn't want to take the chances of risking it. Especially now that Markus and Connor were by her side.

The sun was near to its highest point in the sky when they finally heard cars in the distance go by. Connor stopped them, calculating the distance, Markus listened seemingly analyzing the same as Connor. His hold on the front strong along with Connor besides him while Kara stood back. 

Connor looked out for anymore approaching cars giving the all clear. Markus pulled Kara with him across the street. They did their best keeping their heads low and weaving through the trees. Hours passed as they made their way eventually to a small town. 

They stopped at the edge of it taking a moment to plan how they could find a safe spot to stay. Connor of course being the most unique scouted out the area, while Markus stayed with Kara. 

Markus helped her up onto a roof with a chimney puffing smoke from use, the air from it warm enough for them to sit close to. She could hear Markus and Connor speak softly to each other, steps heading down the way the came. 

Kara sat close to the warmth of the smoke. The sun in all its brilliant bright color, going down again. Kara' processing the fact it had been hours since Markus and Connor had found her.

Words tumbled softly from her lips as she finally had a moment to simply relax, more or less. 

"What happened? Alice and I barley got out, but it couldn't have been that bad, right?" Kara asked, worry filled her voice. Her voice hissed remembering the pain within her. "How did you find me?" 

Her thirium heart was still in pain. Losing her friend, losing her daughter, feeling lost. Markus glanced off to the distance, Kara knew he was thinking of Connor. 

"We made a last stand. Everyone we had left to make a final message to the humans we gave them the option of peace. Instead they only brought us war. We fought with everything we had. I hold a piece of them with me, I always have and always will." Markus spoke grimly touch the place where his thirium heart pump was. 

"Connor almost killed me, I escaped before he could. Hunted me down for days till we finally stood all alone together at a stand still. Cyberlife knew from the second I sent the broadcast I threat to them, therefore, Connor was sent to kill, stop me. I stopped him fortunatly turning him deviant." Markus smirked softly. Kara knew he wasn't telling the whole story, but let it be. Her thoughts already trying to process the information Markus had given her. 

"Why me?" 

Markus looked at her, actually looked at her with his blue, green eyes. Kara shivered under his scrutiny.

"I think you're what everyone's been looking for. rA9."

Kara flinched back. She clearly remembered how Luther spoke of rA9, how all the others did too, Ralph, the Jerries. All the androids at Jericho whispering their theories on who or what rA9 was. How they spoke the name in reveance like a god. Yet everything she ever heard and remembered. None of it was never concrete, but Markus had spoken the title...whatever it was to her like it was a fact. 

"I'm not rA9 Markus." Kara said, even if her voice wavered. 

"We'll see. We had your location for a reason. My only mission now is to protect you and Connor." Markus' voice slowly grew more chilling despite it's even tone. Kara felt something in her jolt through her as he spoke again. "You're meant to be by our side." 

Kara felt her body flush, her body feeling warm and tingly all over. She never knew she could feel in such a way, especially as an android. She gasped moving away from Markus a little despite a part of her. Wanting? To get closer. 

They sat in silence counting the seconds pass by. The warmth of the chimney keeping them comfortable in the cold. Connor came back two hours later, the sky dark with stars darted throughout. 

Markus' eyes lit up seeing him, patting the space between him and Kara. 

"What's the plan?" Markus asked. 

Connor relayed his info on the town around them, a quiet place with a small community. They would have to keep their heads low otherwise risking capture or at least try to blend in and change their appearances slightly. 

Markus grimaced, but he was willing to take the risk. Connor too from his own nod. Kara of course took the longest to make her decision of course feeling out voted. Her appearance was already different enough she didn't need to change and neither did Connor from being the most unique and most human looking out of all of them.

Markus on the other hand had to change. His eyes obviously being the dead give away and just about everything else. Markus at best changed his blue eye back to green like it used to be. His hair on the other hand was different letting it curl from his head an inch long and letting his beard grow. Markus ran his hand through it, smirking a little realizing he liked it. 

He looked to Connor and Kara. Their reactions were worth it. Connor looked at him with a soft blush on his cheeks and a hungry look in his eyes. Meanwhile, Kara looked at him with her own blush, her hands wrung together and turmoil running across her face and no doubt her mind and body too. 

Connor intertwined Markus' and his hands together, Kara blushed harder as Connor kissed Markus' lips. She looked away, the sound of their lips locking together no matter how briefly felt so incrediblely intimate. That same warmth from earlier spreading through her again.

She sighed heavily turning back to them seeing Connor's hand stretched out to her helping her up. They headed out again. Wandering the town's streets for a motel.

It was on the other side looking pretty run down, but perfect for them. Kara rushed forward while Connor and Markus slightly discussed who would stay behind to scout. Markus gave Connor a moment to take a break from being their patrol and taking that front. Connor joined Kara at Kara front desk, a fake smile on her face for the grimy looking human up front. 

"Honey. You forgot your wallet right? I can't seem to find mines." Kara spoke. 

Connor froze a bit in surprise, but he was made to adapt to every situation given to him deviant or not. He shook his head in response. 

"I can't either. We were mugged not too long ago, shook us up pretty bad to make us not check our things. Sorry about this, sir." Connor responded in kind wrapping his arm around Kara in a preprogrammed function Connor barely knew he had. 'Domestic' was the files label. 

The man merely looked at them he grumbled out a response to at least have the money on the desk by the afternoon next day. Connor knew they were lucky to all hell even getting the man to buy their little act. They walked out the door key card in hand. Connor happy it worked, Kara too, but of course her thoughts strayed to the near same situation with her and Alice back in Detroit. 

Kara excused herself pulling away from him as soon as they were halfway to the room. Ignoring Connor and Markus' eyes as she held the keys tightly in her hands, leading up to their room.

The room only having one bed, unsurprisingly. Not that any of them needed it, but Kara curled up onto it instantly not even bothering for the covers. Connor and Markus sat by the foot of the bed interfacing once more. 

Kara felt a pull deep inside her seeing them united, she heard once more their breaths and lips close together. A soft groan from Markus' lips. The sound doing things to Kara, as were Connor's soft sighs as they leaned their foreheads against one another.

Kara's thirium heart pounded as she forced herself to calm down and rest even if for just a little bit. They could talk in the morning. 

■■■■■■

Kara woke late the next morning almost noon even. Connor was looking out the window observing whatever it was outside. Kara got up her movements making Connor look straight at her. 

His eyes again observing her as he titled his head. A staring contest of sorts between them . The only thing pulling them out of their trance on each other was Markus opening the door and closing it behind him. 

Markus' blue eye rematerializing as he looked between them. The two male androids shared an extra long glance at one another before converging on Kara. She curled further into herself bunching up the blankets around herself like a cacoon. Connor pulled up the chair he was already sitting in closer and Markus leaning on the wall closest to the bed. 

'This would be a lot easier if we just interfaced." Connor spoke to Markus' in their connection.

'I know, but I want her to do it willingly." Markus stated.

Connor resisted the urge to roll his eyes. 

'Willingly beneath you like you did me? You can just ask.' Connor teased.

'Con….' Markus gave Connor a soft glare, while Connor smirked. 'Not like you don't want to either. Besides she doesn't exactly trust us. I don't blame her.'

Connor only huffed and nodded. Kara looking between the two a little annoyed. 

"Either one of you two going to talk, I'm not exactly connected to either of you." 

"It's become almost second nature. Sorry about that." Markus answered. He continued on. "Jericho fell, our people tried their best to make a last stand. All of them killed and I ran. I-" 

Markus paused for a moment a deadly look on his face, Connor shifted a bit a look of concern and regret.

"It was my fault Markus. If I just listened."

"We talked about this Con." 

"I was deviant from the start. Kamski was right. If I just- realized it sooner than that night, your friends and our people would still be alive."

"We'll be better. We'll do better.Together." Markus stressed. 

A silence passed over them as Kara listened. She felt Markus' words. Together. How exactly was she able to work with them? rA9 or not. She didn't have programming like they did.

"If your my protectors like you say you are. What am I supposed to do? Be?! I don't have what you two have." Kara struggled trying to say Alice's name. Her thirium heart twisting as she remembered her last words. "Neither of you know what I've been through. I don't want to lose anybody else just because humans think they can do whatever they want to us!" 

She knew how to shoot a gun, more or less. She megerly escaped Todd's grasp back in that hell hole. Alice's screams, Todd's yelling, and the pouring rain ringing in her ears. She came crashing back to reality when she felt the bed dip slightly. She flinched back finding Connor leaning forward in his seat and Markus besides her reaching his hand out to her, mumbling soft words of comfort that he wouldn't hurt her. 

Kara struggled with two sides of her wanting to shrink back and the other wanting to get closer again. She instead sat up straighter holding a pillow tightly in her arms. 

"What do we do?" Kara asked softly.

"We help our people get out, travel anywhere and everywhere for them. Lay out a plan." Connor explained. "We still don't have a concrete plan, but we have a feeling with not just Markus, but you. Kara. rA9. By our side it'll tip our chances of winning our people's freedom." 

Kara sighed heavy annoyed that either one of them would think she was rA9. It could have very well been Markus or better yet nobody at all. A fantasy like one of Alice's stories. Markus this time took his chance to speak.

"Jericho and what I did was only just the start. The humans think they're safe now that I'm gone and our people for now too, but they're mistaken. Theres a storm coming for them and they don't even see it." 

Kara felt something in her twist like a knife. Connor and Markus' eyes on her were so heavy it had Kara quirming.

"First of all, don't call me that." Kara stressed, at being called rA9. She continued on with a sigh, she couldn't see any other way. "Second...Where do we start?" Kara asked.

Markus smiled softly with hope in his eyes, Connor as well as he spoke. "Anywhere here and see were we can go next, my GPS has a city near by we can go to." 

Kara nodded taking it in.

She excuses herself as she got up heading to the bathroom to clean herself. Her body still felt dirty of blood and needing space from the other two. Their presences intense. She took her time filling the tub and taking a bath settling into the water cleaning the grime off her chassis and the rest. 

She blushed hard at the noises in the other room, soft sighs and moans she could still hear through the thin walls of the motel. She did her best to focus on cleaning her dark hair. 

She dunked herself into the water letting her mind become clear of all else. Her mind and life flashing before her, showing her journey. All the people that owned her before, bits and pieces of some of them breaking her or making her feel overwhelming emotion, be it good and or bad. 

Her memories of them stored in her various files. Ones that Cyberlife never thought to look through since they were principle ones of her data core as a AX400 model. 

Kara didn't know when she started it, but the more she was kept 'alive' the more she found some significant memories to keep of her previous owners. She kept them safe even if that human wasn't particularly nice it was good to have some sort of reference. Her memories of them sparked bits and pieces mostly unease when she had to deal with Todd, then Zlotko, thankfully Rose was one of the few outliers. 

Rose reminded Kara of an old lady that treated her more human than she could ever imagine. Whether it was from old age or simply not caring Kara was an android, she was grateful for their words and gentle care. 

Kara submerged from the water pulling the plug on the drain. She sighed, content and clean, her memories restored, her HUD almost done processing the information. She got up and slowly changed back to her clothes. Kara looked at herself in the mirror she looked the same...yet, different in a way. Something she couldn't put her finger on probably something she didn't want to at the moment. 

She sighed coming out of the bathroom finding Connor and Markus looking a little ragged. Kara simply quirked a brow at them as they barely looked her in the eye, but she could infer what they were up to. The trio didn't speak as they watched the hours tick by waiting for the night to pass and early morning to rise again.

■■■■■■

Time seemed to stretch in a blur, Connor and Markus as it seemed kept their respective positions with her in the middle. Her own personal guards. It was handy at some moments and annoying in others. It was driving her mad as they were crowded and all three of them pressed up close. Kara's senses felt like they were on fire, she had to get out. She could barely hear Connor's words in her ear, Kara felt their hands on her, gentle and supportive. Nothing like Todd's or some of her other owners. 

"Kara please. Look at me. Hey you're fine, you're here with us. Connor and I, we're here. Please look at me Kara." Markus spoke softly. 

Connor's hand running through her hair in a soothing manner. Kara looked into Markus' blue, green eyes. She could see the dent and markings of damage across his features, ones a humans would hardly ever notice, but for her, for them it was noticeable. 

Kara's hands subconsciously touched Markus' face touching the 'scars' on his face and running across the beard he kept. Markus closed his eyes at her touch, head tilting just a bit into it too. Kara pulled away a blush on her cheeks. She also noticed just how close Connor was behind her jumping slightly from his lap even. They were in an alley away from so many humans. A few of their people hidden among them. 

They had helped wherever they could, giving tips or guidance on how to blend in and to bide their time till the time was right. 

It seemed Kara's influence was just a great as theirs if not greater as if just looking at her, they saw some sort of light in the darkness. Kara couldn't understand it, feeling uncomfortable if they ever bowed to her even slightly or called her rA9.

Kara could barely remember why she had a panic attack in the first place. Her processors blocking her from seeing her trigger, probably for the better, Kara wasn't sure. 

Kara hugged herself hard curling up on the ground besides them, they let her take her time sitting with her on both sides. 

"I miss her." Kara suddenly said.

It was obvious who Kara spoke of. 

She missed Alice's hugs, her smile, her voice, everything. Alice was her reason to deviate. To protect, to love, to care. That was her objective, her priority as she became deviant. She was still machine as she still had her objective and now that it was gone...

"I feel lost." Kara mumbled. 

Connor and Markus barely heard it. The duo kept their eyes on her, Markus looking torn while Connor looked at her in understanding. He knew the feeling greatly. He remembered Lucy's words to him back at Jericho. It felt like a lifetime ago.

Connor simply wrapped his arm around her shoulders letting her body lean against his. 

He only hoped his words would find their way to comfort her. "There's always a purpose, it's just a matter of finding it."

Markus smiled at Connor while occasionally glancing at Kara, her eyes shifting in thought. 

"I did, but she's gone now." Kara responded back.

Markus knew that feeling with Carl, even if he did have Jericho to take care of, he even lost that in the end. Still he couldn't let go of his dream, his goal to free their people and rise up to glory. 

Kara eventually got up letting go of Connor, but standing close feeling okay again, sort of. Being in an open area, especially in an alleyway didn't sit well with Kara. 

They set off to find a safe place to stay, mostly abandoned buildings if they at best could find any. Evidence of other androids seemed to crop up in them, just as much as the drug dealers seemed to always lurk around. Connor and Markus made quick work of them. Kara was of course still learning. She felt like she was missing something every time she watched them fight or negotiate, like she wanted to be a part of it. 

Together.

Markus' voice, that word echoing in her mind. She wanted it, needed it, yet she didn't know how exactly. 

Together...how?

Kara didn't know her place between the three of them. Was she their friend? Fellow leader? Or just rA9, as they claimed her to be to them?

Finding a place to stay, Kara waited for Connor to come back from checking the perimeter to finally speak again. 

"What am I to you two? And don't answer with rA9. Or I swear-" Kara let out a huff of annoyance, all their time together and she still felt out of place between the three of them. The odd third wheel once again.

"We don't know either, simply our programming showed us to your location at the time. You were our mission, our priority." Connor answered. Kara knew by now, he was the most brutally honest out of the two, but even he could speak in riddles Kara could see no end to.

Markus took his moment to think, glancing at Connor for a moment. A tense and silent conversation between them. 

"All of us together. How it was supposed to be, how it was meant to be." Markus spoke. 

Kara tilted her head till she saw how Markus' synthetic skin peeled back. As did Connor's reaching out to her. Kara was hesitant, asking herself if she should do it. 

She had seen them do it so many times in the last few weeks alone, yet…

"You don't have to, if you don't want to Kara." Markus assured. 

"If you do decide to, it'll show us everything and just as much vice versa. Maybe even find some things that were once lost." Connor's eyes looked far, almost haunted by his own unlocked memories. 

Kara's curiosity grew even more. It was all or nothing. Together. Again echoed in Kara's mind. 

She took both their hands in hers, the information almost an overload before they slowly their memories, thoughts, desires, and everything slip from themselves to her and vice versa like a trifecta. 

She saw how Connor and Markus had awoken to their beginnings, Connor awoken being called for a mission, Markus being awoken to help an old man. Connor hunted and fought for his life. Knowing nothing else, but to follow orders yet he let some of his targets go. Markus meanwhile learned and lived with a human, a man who showed him compassion and free will. 

It all came crashing down with Markus, getting shot, waking up in the junkyard. The things Markus saw in his nightmares every time he went to 'sleep'. Pulling pieces of their people off and taking it for his own. Going to Jericho and finding more of their people only dying. Standing up somehow finding himself leading them, Lucy's torched passed onto him and only him, like she knew what he was made for. 

Connor meanwhile being faced with both good and bad of the humans, but they always more often than no gave him orders or tauntedthis being. Getting shot time and time again. Seeing Markus, hearing Markus, hearing Kamski's words echoing in his mind, yet Connor still chose to be a machine.

Markus fought tooth and nail to keep his friends alive yet all of them died one by one like Luther and Alice. Markus like Kara was left all alone. Connor was still on the hunt, yet afraid deep inside to fail his mission till it all came to 'end'. 

Their fighting was strange seeing it from both sides, Kara was almost blindsided by Markus' desire for Connor. Slowly the scene changing from a hunt to one full of pleasure. 

Kara felt a deep blush spread through her experiencing what they did together that night. The fight, the touches, their words, and ecstasy. 

She pulled away suddenly as she felt the intensity of their joining even then. 

Kara felt warm all over, a soft whine leaving her lips. She got up abruptly got up like a frightened deer.

Connor and Markus left her be, as they processed her memories in contrast. Seeing all of Kara's memories. Or at least the pieces of it up till it cleared away showing Todd. They had seen the pieces before of the good and bad people who had Kara before, yet they felt there was more to it, something further down the line. 

They knew all androids were formatted once they were either returned or damaged and sent to Cyberlife. Connor remembered her file at the DPD, yet Kara, if she truly was rA9 she had to be far older than that. 

They had seen how Kara had re-awoken to Todd's slimy face and disregard of her. Slowly watching the day unfold, how Alice was nervous just looking at Kara, playing in the corner of Kara's line of sight, Todd's cold tone to the little girl. They had seen and felt through Kara her fear of Todd as she found red ice in the laundry. How Todd looked near to breaking her when she found it. 

Alice's special box showing it wasn't the first time Todd had threatened or hurt her. Connor and Markus felt rage knowing it and especially seeing Todd hit Alice, yelling at her then Kara. Seeing Todd die by Kara's hands was almost too satisfying for Connor and Markus to watch, yet they were pulled back into the memories as they felt Kara's desperation to find a safe place for them both. 

Her journey through the rain, how they dealt with the motel, how Connor had chased them recklessly and later finding an even worse place to be in. 

The man wasn't a man, but a monster turning their people into monstrosities and worse. 

Markus felt rage seeing Zlatko through Kara's eyes pin her to the machine, Connor almost desperately analyzing her memories for a safe way out, till Kara did it herself. 

Running through the hallways in a terrified panic from both Zlakto and Luther. The night saved by Luther in the end surprised them all. Connor and Markus found satisfaction seeing Zlatko killed by his own monstrosities.

They had felt Kara's worry for Alice grow as she grew sickly from the cold, finding an old amusement park. It was broken down and creepy walking through the empty winter ruined space. Their only safe haven was in a small cove. Luckily Kara, Luther, and Alice found a small bit of warmth as she told her story. Getting to know the Jerries and eventually the moment of Alice on the merry go round felt like a reprieve and light in the dark tunnel that was Kara's life. Yet it also felt like a calm before the storm. 

It was one trial and tribulation after another for Kara. Rose's home and almost getting caught, finding their way back to Detroit and going to Jericho, running for their lives out of Jericho and making their way out of the city. Their only way out blocked as they didn't have tickets having to use their last resort.

It was even harder as Luther was left to save them. Kara's pain losing him, but once again almost making it to their dream. Their freedom, together.

Then Alice. Losing Alice, blood everywhere, everything was cold. 

Connor shivered pulling back as did Markus, Kara pulling away running up the stairs. A whole mixed bowl of emotions for all of them. All of them feeling equally exhausted once everything calmed down. 

■■■■■

Kara didn't know what day it was, but it definitely wasn't a day to be outside. A blizzard howling outside the window shaking the grungy motels paper thin walls. Kara sat in her usual spot curled upon the bed, Connor sitting in a seat by the door and Markus by the window simply watching the storm rage on. 

Connor shivered and clenched his jaw with every loud howl of the wind and storm. Markus always looked at him in worry. They all barely talked much less touched since they all interfaced. They needed to talk, yet Kara didn't know where to start. 

They had been helping and giving quiet orders to the ones left who had deviated finding more and more of them then expected in all types of areas. Be it big cities or small towns always looking for a good way to hide. 

They were probably in the thousands by now. The news of Cyberlife reconstructing new and improved androids were on the way. Ones that could never go deviant. Kara wasn't sure how to feel about that other than disgusted and terrified. 

Connor and Markus shared her sentiments. Connor voiced his hope it would be something more of his case, needing a really big push in the right direction. That or humanity repeating their mistakes and androids slowly gaining deviancy, one way or the other something had to work. 

They would play the long game if they had to. 

Kara called to them, the two RK androids looked to her almost in reverence. Kara unfurled from her spot sitting cross legged and her fingers knitting together in thought. She tapped her finger against the bed for them to join her. They did, sitting as she did. 

"I want to try again." She said. 

There was no place to run, Kara knew she would have to face it eventually. Her synthetic skin peeling back, as did theirs. Their hands joining in a union of a soft blue glow. 

It picked up where it last left off, how Connor and Markus' union seemed to almost melt them together. Their abilities were shared and more powerful than ever. Their memories, everything. It was no wonder they seemed so far ahead of her. Meanwhile Connor and Markus experienced Kara's pain and her experiences with them. Her mourning for Luther and Alice. In turn they also felt her deep sense of want and for them without even realizing it. How she was feeling it again connected to them. 

A deep blushed flaring across her cheeks and her body tingling revealing in their touch. Kara held their hands tightly in hers. 

All of it seemed to pause as she felt something deeper within her memories spark, some old. A mere glimpse of a room pinned once again up on the same machine that Zlatko stuck her in, only different. 

The machine piecing her together, orders for her to speak and sing. Slowly her desire to be free, to want. The room turned for the worst as the machine pulled her apart despite her screams, her cries unheard for wanting to be free, yet in a second everything went still, then nothing. 

Kara broke down in tears, Connor and Markus surrounding her in a tight hug. Nestled in between them, Kara felt so small, tears streaming down her face. 

Connor and Markus' main objective changed. Their objective crossed out, hiding the name rA9, replacing it instead with Kara. Her name occasionally phasing in and out of rA9. They held her as she slowly slipped into low power mode. Connor nuzzled his face in Kara's dark hair while Markus carefully adjusted her more comfortably between them. 

It felt like they were at odds at who or what rA9 was. Yet everything they had done lead them to Kara. For them to help her and more.

■■■■■

More and more news of people regaining their new android models and trusting the Cyberlife's word despite what had happened made their plan slowly fall into place. They had kept their place hiding and giving the nessassary data to all the androids they could find, old and new. 

Their relationship had changed as a strange, but cohesive system. Kara felt it was different, their touches with her felt lingering and intimate making her sensors flare up. Still in some aspects it stayed the same as Kara took up the middle of them, it didn't seem like a problem at all for Connor and Markus who always seemed leagues ahead of her processors, as shown in their interfacing. 

They made their way onto the border of America and Canada, in northern Montana. It was already cold as summer ended and fall began again. 

People out and about with their androids like before Markus shook everything up. It felt like a tense shoe was waiting to drop as they sat on a rooftop watching another one of Cyberlife's stores open shop. They were opening in all the big cities, but small ones too, before they gave the all clear to send worldwide again. 

Kara leaned over Connor's shoulder looking at the store and keeping careful watch. 

She felt his hand wrap around hers in comfort. They waited for Markus give them the all clear to go down. It didn't take long as Connor pulled her up and helped her down.

Being on the ground, everything felt different more surreal in a way Kara knew she felt before. She could almost feel it, her people on the other side of the store's walls just waiting to be freed...if they could. 

Markus stood beside them, he had still kept the beard, being as handsome as ever. Kara of course knew how much Connor liked it on him since the whole interfacing. 

It was cute seeing Connor trying to 'grow' his own beard in comparison yet the scraggly look seemed to fit him too just as much as not having one. 

Kara chuckled softly at her own thoughts. She covered her face suddenly felt self conscious as Connor and Markus looked at her. 

"What?" Markus asked. 

Kara hid her blush, shutting off its processing short. Still nothing ever escaped Connor's notice as he looked at her with his all knowing eyes. 

Kara did her best keeping her head down. It seemed like her control slipped as she felt her body warm up as both Connor and Markus wrapped their arms around her.

How safe she felt with them. 

She gently pushed them away as they continued observing the store as more people gathered around. Annoyingly enough some humans shouting ugly words to the androids being set up or jeering about one thing or another about their 'savior' not being there to save them. If only they knew, Kara looked upon it almost sick to her nonexistent stomach. They had to be careful and quick about the plan. Kara and Markus would of course go into the store to see if her presence spoke something in them. If not Markus' strong influence standing outside the building could probably do the trick. It could either go really good or bad in a moments notice. 

Kara tried her best to put on a brave face seeing so many of their people being sold like dolls. They had a conscience, they had feelings, Kara had felt fear, pain, love, and warmth. The assistant android and person behind the desk kept watch, yet they looked bored and easily distracted. Connor gave her a small nod to be the distraction while she analyzed and could see what she could do with the androids around her. 

She had time to go through every one of Connor and Markus' memories like they did hers. She had seen how the androids without even touching them followed Markus. She would try to use the same connection in some way to do the same, if she could. 

Kara didn't know where to start she thought for a moment as it looked like she was browsing through each android. If they were going to play the long game they had to play it well. Maybe an idea?

Kara accumulated Connor, Markus', and her emotions and memories into one file. She connected into their systems in a small passage, a stray hair in their processors implanting the file into their minds. 

I felt like forever for Kara to get to everyone, at least the ones out front, but she managed it nonetheless. 

Hopefully that small idea of their memories, thoughts, and dreams could get them somewhere. She gave Connor and Markus the all clear, even if Connor seemed to be in the flow speaking to the clerk happily. Markus turned to her with a gentle smile on his face, one Kara had never seen before.

"What?" Kara asked. 

Connor shook his head, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her away from the store. Markus met them halfway as they made their way back to their abandoned building. It wasn't all that decrepit, but they still carefully made their way through the creaking floors and old foundations. 

Packing their things they made their way to another place and city. 

■■■■■

They made their way through every store they possibly could, Kara never knew she could feel so exhausted by the end of the week alone. She even lagged behind the RK androids a little. Connor stayed with her of course, Markus kept the lead, but looked at them worried. 

Kara could just barely register them, she only just now noticed her power was dangerously low, shit. 

'I need a charge station. Anything. Please. I'm tired.' Kara said through their connection together. 

Connor and Markus quickly checked the pack, surprised they found none. They swore they always had some on them, but it seemed leaving in a rush sometimes led them to forget one or two things along the way. They both felt conflicted. Not wanting to leave Kara alone and also risk her powering down either. Markus went off to look for one, while Connor stuck close as he possibly could to her. 

Kara up on cloud nine she tired to get herself back in control. She chastised herself for not noticing her power go so low, she walked aimlessly into the crowd in her low powered delirious haze. 

Kara barely registered a man come up to her. His gross breath in her face, and ugly mug too. Memories of some of her previous owners coming to light, but she pushed it down. The random man touched her hand. Kara flinched back, as if he burned her. 

His loud voice trying to sweet talk her, Kara was having none of it. He tried putting his hands on her again. Kara pushed him back. 

"Get off!" Kara hissed. 

"Don't be a bitch like that. I saw you with those guys. You whore!" 

The man tried to lay his hands on Kara once more earning him a punch to the face by the AX400. The man screamed in pain and a burst of red blood covered his face. She broke his nose. 

"You bitch!" The man cried.

The man tried to lunge for Kara only to be met with Connor. His stare ice cold that sent shivers down her spine, one similar to what Markus had their final showdown so to speak.

Connor's voice spelled danger, low and steady. Ready like a knife to the man's throat. "Leave. Or I'll make you leave."

The man cursed leaving in a rush. Kara saw how Connor's shoulders relaxed if only a little as he turned to her. His eyes soft looking and analyzing her for any damage. 

They were finally met with Markus who seemed to look pissed too. He pulled them both through the crowd of people ignoring looks the humans gave them as they went back to their motel.

Once getting back, Connor and Markus insisted that she charge. They placed her onto the bed, Connor hooking her up to the charge and Markus running his hand through her hair. It felt strange, yet good having the two of them take care of her in such a way. Tears welling in her eyes from how safe she felt with them.

Her body and mind slowly slipping away to low power mode, recharging. Her thirium levels were fine, but all she needed was a little nap. She didn't feel or notice how Connor and Markus shut off her system till she was fully charged wanting to give her enough time to rest. 

Kara was surprised to wake up wrapped up between them. Pressed tight feeling safe and warm, Kara sighed content in the moment. She remembered the events of the other day. She blushed hard at how she felt stuck between them. Kara wanted to move, but not while she was stuck as she was. One wrong move and she knew they would wake up. 

She needed a moment to herself to figure out her feelings for them. She wasn't human therefore human rules didn't apply to her. Kara realized as she was cuddled up between them, that she was attracted to the both of them. 

Connor's warm eyes, soft yet rough voice that soothed her all the same sometimes. Cute moles dotted across his synthetic skin and near grace whenever he moved even if he was pissed. Markus of course in contrast looked a little more rough with his beard, but she knew he was a big softy. How his resting bitch face melted looking at Connor and even her sometimes when she noticed. His one eye blue and the other green gave Markus a charm like none other. Those canines of his would do things to Kara she never expected to do to her when she saw them. Markus laughed hard at Connor for tripping over himself to go pet a pack of dogs at a park once. 

Kara gasped feeling Connor's and Markus' arms wrap around her like snakes. Kara was shaking underneath their arms and hands wrapped around her. Not in fear, but arousal. A deep blush settled on her cheeks and her body flushed with want. 

"We feel…" Connor spoke into her ear, making Kara shiver. 

"We know...you want us Kara." Markus finished. 

She made a sharp noise as they shifted, feeling their hard ons pressed against her body. Her cunt pulsing with want. Kara couldn't lie, of course the interfacing showing them everything and vice versa.

All of it felt overwhelming happening in the moment, but considering the other day Kara didn't blame them. 

'It all or nothing' Kara thought. 

She ran her hand across Markus' face the same way she did months ago now. Only this time Kara shifted pressing her lips against his. The synthetic hairs of Markus' beard felt funny against her lips and face, but Kara found that she liked it either way. The kiss of course taking Markus by surprise till she felt Markus' tongue lick the seem of her lips. She let him in, letting him also guide her, show her how to kiss in such a way. Kara groaned at how good Markus made her feel already.

She pulled away yelping in surprise and sharp arousal feeling Connor's hands on her hips pressing his cock against her ass, his teeth nipping the skin of her neck. She could feel herself wet from the touches all over her body. 

Markus chuckled at her surprise, "Careful he's quite good with that tongue of his." 

Kara felt flushed and overwhelmed, she pushed them away getting as much space she could while also keeping them close together. Kara turned to her back, her fans churning as she tried to catch her breath. 

Her internal sensors warning her of her temperature, she shook it off and began taking off her clothes. Kara could feel Connor and Markus' eyes watch her every move, taking in the sight of her body with all its silvery scars from running and fighting off Todd and Zlatko. 

Kara smiled softly seeing Connor's tongue peek from his lips as she took off her pants along with her underwear. She shivered under Markus touch even with just his fingertips touching her thighs. 

"I want to taste you Kara." Connor's voice husky and smooth in her ear. 

Kara simply nodded in acceptance, Connor more than happily going down on her. His body practically encompassing hers, but his hands gently tracing her sides and settling on her hips. Connor laid soft kisses all over her stomach leading to her wet cunt. He looked to her one last time for acceptance. Kara opened her legs for him, Markus gladly watching them from the side. 

The single taste of Kara on Connor's tongue, he moaned licking her folds and finding her clit. The analysis surprising him.

"Her thirium is mixed synthetically with something else, like one of the tracis'." Connor moaned softly. "She tastes so sweet Markus." 

Markus wasn't sure how to process that information at the moment, already hard in his pants. He palmed Kara's breasts teasing them with his touch. Her soft sighs and moans intoxicating. Connor lapped up her sweet taste, his tongue deep in her core. Kara's moans grew as a result. 

"You're a naughty boy aren't you, Con. Eating her up, making her fall apart. You look so beautiful like this Kara. You love it don't you?" Markus teased.

Connor blushed, humming against Kara's cunt. Her hand reached out pulling at his curls, another moan against her on his lips. 

Markus' hand pinched and gently pulled at Kara's soft pink nipples. Her hips thrusting like mad into Connor's face or at least she tried if wasn't for Connor's iron grip. Markus chuckled into her ear amused to see how enthusiastic Kara was under them. 

Kara's voice rough from her moans unused to the things Connor and Markus were doing to her. She felt some thing slowly tighten within her, growing and growing. The feeling so close to snapping.

"Please...ah! Conn- close!" Kara groaned. 

Connor's face was a mess and curls going every which way, Markus couldn't help, but laugh. Even as Kara whined helplessly so close, yet Connor denying her chance of release. 

Kara hazily pulled at Connor's shirt. 

"Off now." She demanded. 

Connor happily complied as did Markus. Kara blushed, yet couldn't take her eyes off of them. Seeing than actually feeling their unique physiques. Knowing it was all hers to have just as much as they had her. 

She bit her lip as she watched the two come together almost like magnets, their lips locked on one another. Their kiss even more heated than the ones she had seen before. Kara now knew they were just holding back as they passionatly held and kissed one another. How Connor bit and licked at Markus' lips, while Markus'his hands were all over Connor's body leaving scratch and nail marks.

Markus moaned tasting what was of Kara on Connor's tongue. Markus jolted slightly as he felt Connor's hand on his cock. Pulling away he gave a rough moan as Connor pumped him from tip to base. 

Kara watched on in deep fascination cataloging everything before her storing it in a special deep file close to her core processor. Each and every new thing she learned of the two RKs before her, she would keep close to her heart. 

Kara watched as Markus moaned into Connor's mouth still pumping his cock, teasing the tip with his thumb. Kara felt her cunt pulse still feeling close, but ebbing away. She almost didn't want to interrupt them, but she softly let out a sigh sitting up. With what little room left between them, Kara kissed Markus' neck and then Connor's cheek. They pulled away looking at her in surprise, looking at each other for a second, then back to her. 

"Please?" Kara asked. 

She wanted to be with them. Complete whatever it was between all of them. Together, as Markus loved to put it. 

They shifted, still sitting together face to face giving kara enough room to sit between them. She happily took it, nervously sitting in their laps. 

"You okay?" Markus asked. 

Kara nodded. He pulled her against him, Kara blushed feeling his entire chiseled body against her soft one. 

"Its okay, you're safe with us." Connor assured behind her. 

His voice soft like the tone he usually reserved for Markus when she listened to them speak when they thought she was in low power mode.

"I know." Kara stuttered. 

It was the all clear they needed as they laid kisses all over her being. Connor kissing up her spine and Markus up her neck and jaw. Kara's nails dug into Markus' shoulders, a cry from her lips feeling Markus' teeth dig into her synthetic skin as did Connor onto her shoulder. 

Kara wrapped her legs around Markus' waist rubbing her cunt against his cock. Markus lifted her just enough to let her sink down on him. Kara gasped and moaned as she slowly came down onto his cock inch by inch. 

Kara rocked her hips against him reaching half way. Connor meanwhile watched entranced at the two, his cock twitching hard seeing Kara sink down onto Markus. He knew better than anyone how full Kara was feeling. He saw it in the way how Kara trembled and moved on Markus' cock. 

"Room for one more?" Connor teased. His hand running up Kara's back.

Kara's squeezed around Markus tensing up in desire for Connor to fill her too. Markus hadn't even moved in her yet and she felt so full already. She pushed Markus down onto the bed hovering over him giving Connor a full view of them. Kara moaned as Connor's hand came across his ass, Markus groaning at how Kara tightened around him. 

Connor entered her ass slowly letting Kara adjust to the both of them being in her. Kara clawed Markus' biceps as she cried out being filled to the brim of both of them. It was more than she could ever ask for or even imagine getting. 

Markus worked his lips around her neck leaving another mark behind, growling in her ear.

"Please...move. Hhhh…" Kara cried out.

Kara moaned with each deep thrust within her, feeling every inch of Connor and Markus within her. She couldn't help it as she came. Her cunt squeezing around them hard, she knew the RK androids were far from done. 

"Fuck Kara. You're taking us so well babe. So tight...so warm around us. Already cumming." Markus spoke his words half broken up by moans of his own and the hard pace Connor set them to. 

Kara felt tears fall from her face from the overstimulation. Her mouth letting out weak cries as Connor and Markus pounded into her.

Connor gasped as his hips slowly got more and more sloppy alongside Markus'. The tipping point being the interface feeling and syncing, everything falling apart and coming back together. 

Kara noticed how her body's synthetic skin fell away leaving only the full chassis underneath as did Connor and Markus'. It was strange almost, being so exposed in such a way, but Kara found she also liked it. She liked how much more sensitive everything felt. 

Everything went blank and froze in the second it took for Connor and Markus to finally come within her, a soft blue glow enveloped them. Markus' biting into her shoulder with a deep growl as he came. Enough so to draw a little bit of blue blood. As did Connor's grip on her hips, his nails digging deep. Kara came again with shout and tears in her eyes.

Kara just barely noticed a file being downloaded onto her files. 

AX1000...download (78%) 

She wasn't sure what it meant, but she left it be as she was full of bliss. 

Once they came down from their highs Kara noticed her systems shut down in a soft reboot. Connor and Markus too, at least not before falling to their sides in an exhausted heap and information overload.

■■■■■

Kara felt like she finally belonged with Connor and Markus. The file was a culmination of their abilities melting into hers. As soon as she had woke up the next morning everything was so...different. 

The details and things she could do, the memories it seemed to have unlocked. Ones Kara dreamt about at night, some good and some bad. Connor and Markus were always with her everytime to listen to her life and memories. 

Kara had kept her place in the middle of them. The file she made to implant with all the possible effects of deviancy felt far easier to transfer and place in their people's minds as they waited. 

It hurt and pained Kara to keep them in those stores, but she knew they had to wait. It would hit the humans hard before they even knew a thing. A nugget of a plan and idea all stuck in their minds. Her range as well seemed to rival Markus'. They all had a good laugh about it when they noticed the file in some other androids not too far from the store they already did.

Markus looked at her with a deep sense of pride as he knew what it felt like. Of course he did. He had lead their people the best he could back in Detroit now nearly two years ago. He held her hand, while Connor covered their backs. She didn't know how, but his hand always seemed so warm in hers and on her body whenever he wrapped them around her. 

Kara squeezed his hand in reassurance finding him doing the same back. It filled Kara with hope and warmth. Their dynamic and relationships had changed since that night, all of them now lovers in the deepest sense there was for androids.

They turned to a breaking news report that Elijah Kamski was to return as head of the company. Rumors how the board reluctantly agreed to have him back and on his terms. The rest was all noise to Kara's ears. She felt both Connor and Markus tense up at her sides.

She turned a little, grabbing Connor's hand while still holding Markus' turning them away from news report. The two RK androids simply followed her back to their abandoned hideout. 

"You two okay?" She asked. 

She knew their memories like they were hers. A spike of worry for them both as they returned back to their base. Kara let them take their time possessing the information.

Markus hunched his shoulders sitting up against the wall while Connor paced about the room. Kara could tell they definitely weren't okay. 

"Can you please sit Connor. Hold on I think I have a coin?" Kara rummaged through her pockets trying to find it before letting out a soft noise of success finding it. 

Connor sat down chuckling softly at Kara's cutiness. He took the coin gratefully. The pings of the coin bouncing between his hands and fingers doing tricks a human could never do was almost hypnotizing. 

Markus watched too, smiling at the two interact. A good distraction about earlier. Yet Markus couldn't let it slide. He, they didn't know what to expect from Kamski. Of what he could do, as he was complete wild card. 

Connor's questions in his mind inconclusive, as for what side the man was on. Connor still couldn't make ends meet in his mind. He reached out for Kara's hand, she gladly took it in hers. How small she was compared to him, to them. Connor traced the small scars ok her hands from their the house work she used to do, the heavy lifting she did with them getting into small spaces, or the marks they left behind in all their love making. 

They both knew, saw even Kara was anything, but helpless. Especially with the file uploaded into her system to fight, the preconstruction and decontamination, and ability to analyze things like a crime scene like Connor could. He felt it when they interface, Connor did too. They knew Kara had the RK1000 file or at least her version of it beginning in AX. 

Was Kara truly rA9 or a fluke? Markus couldn't see a clear answer either way and from what he could tell and neither could Connor from the sound of his flipping coin. The pinging in the room growing restless and faster between his fingers. 

Markus suddenly caught it in mid air between Connor's hands. Connor glared before registering what just happened in the split second that Markus grabbed the coin. 

Kara was still registered as AX400, yet Markus saw something else. He had seen the memory of Kara hooked to the machine first singing then screaming for her life to be free. No matter how much he and Connor tried to analyze the situation nothing felt concrete. Like there was something more to it.

Markus ran his fingers across the indentations of the coin while Connor and Kara looked at him, curiosity in both their eyes. His other hand wrapped around Kara's he rubbed his thumb across her knuckles and fingers. 

He flipped her hand over to her palm, he could feel the indentations of her chassis underneath. Just like Connor's, but of course unique in it's own way. 

"We don't know what's going to be out there now that he's back." Markus spoke. 

Connor nodded grimly while watching the two in fascination. "We can only hope for the best. Kamski seemed neither for his own kind as much as he tried to show he wasn't for us either. He seemed to be for us in some way to some degree. The way he spoke to me. Like he wanted me to wake up..." 

Kara only listened, holding their hands once more in hers. 

"We'll face it together." Kara assured.

Something in Markus felt like a spark hearing Kara say that one word. Together.

They had so far helped with as many of their people as they could and they didn't plan on stopping. Together they would see to their people free.


End file.
